Mirror, Mirror On The Wall
by moonbird66
Summary: After falling asleep in the library, Hermione tries desperately to escape before getting detention. Along the way she runs into a familiar old mirror. And what her heart truly desires couldn't have scared her more. Remus/Hermione, 7th year, EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To all my readers - For those of you commenting about Hermione being fourteen... I changed that. I originally had her fourteen when writing it then changed her age at the last minute, knowing it didn't suit well especially when I decided to make turn this into smut. Before, I had originally planned it to be more of just foreshadowing for her future, but when I added the last bit to this, I quickly realized it wasn't appropriate. I thought I had corrected all mentions of her age, until a couple of you pointed it out. Thank you, and I apologize in advance, for making you all get so jumpy about the subject ;) lol. My sincere apologies...**

**On another note, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. A lot of you have asked for miore and I didn't plan on making this into a chapter fic, but maybe a two-shot? If that can keep you all happy :) **

**Thanks again for reviewing guys! I really appreciate it :) it has lifted my spirit. **

**This is AU, SMUT, One maybe Two-shot, and Remus/Hermione of course. Read and Review please, with a sexy werewolf professor on top ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns everything, and I am just a mere Muggle using her characters for my own guilty pleasure. Don't sue me. **

* * *

><p><em>Mirror, Mirror, On the Wall... what is the deepest wish of them all?<em>

How could she have been so stupid? Hermione couldn't bear the thought of leaving something as precious as her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, just lying about in the library for anyone's hands to take credit for her excellent work. She was just trying to find references in the library and study up there, with no distractions. And of course, the one person who could distract her most had waltzed right in there just as she was about to become exceedingly concentrated and finished.

Professor Lupin's eyes fixed themselves upon her studying form and all Hermione could do was try and read the text before her, but her mind wouldn't let her. All she could think about was those amber orbs peering through her as if she was a crystal ball, telling him his eager future ahead. Goodness how she wanted to turn around and stare right back at him.

She heard his striding footsteps pass her, and for a moment, she thought he was gone. But as she was about to turn the pages of her book, he had appeared in front of her. "Hello, Hermione. Mind if I sit here," said Lupin, gesturing to the chair directly across from her. Hermione tore her eyes from the words she was reading, and looked up to see him smiling down at her. His scars seemed to only accent his manly, handsome features. It really was quite interesting to see.

Hermione nodded at her Professor and watched as he sat down with his very own book in hand. He propped it open to the page he had marked only to find himself more interested in what she was doing. "Ah, I see you're putting yourself deeply into my assignment," His smile grew into a wide grin, showing his appreciation. She returned the gesture.

"Yes, I thought it was a very well thought out one, and it stroke my interest." She fought hard not to blush, but she couldn't help but let a little pink show on her cheeks.

Lupin nodded. "I'm glad you think so. I too, happen to think werewolves are a very interesting topic to think about. The thought of a simple human being, turning into something so uncontrollable and ferocious at the beautiful climax of the moon… it's really exhilarating in a way."

Hermione sighed, his words practically making her melt into a puddle. "I was thinking the same thing. But it's really unfair the way our society looks at them. I mean, yes I understand being half human, half wolf, but again, they are half human. Doesn't make them any less capable of having feelings when their minds are in control. Nor does it make it right to look at them as monsters. Maybe the human inside them are as gentle and kind and giving as the beast side of them is nocturnal and wild…"

Her speech had given him a lot to think about and a lot to judge. But he couldn't help but let a lip tremble slightly. "Hermione… you are truly one of the most compassionate witches of your time. I've never come across anyone as uncommonly kind as you are. Except, perhaps, Harry's mother, Lily."

She blushed. "That's flattering, Professor."

Yes, yes, she remembers everything so well. Of course, how could she not? His strong frame in her sight and the way he read his book as she copied notes out of her text… he was such a distraction, and Hermione cursed herself for letting him get in her way.

Here she was now, running through the dark corridors, trying to make the curfew line before it got any later. But she new she wouldn't be able to make it.

Still! That homework… she had worked so hard on it. It would be a waste to go back and get it in the morning. She wasn't even finished! And even if Professor Lupin did understand (seeing how he was there when she did it) Hermione didn't know how she was going to be able to explain that the reason she forgot it in the library was because she was too busy thinking about different parts of the castle they could shag in without getting caught. That would be truly horrifying.

So this is why Hermione Granger, 7th year and brightest witch of her age, was running down the empty hallways, hoping not to get caught until she finally reached the library.

It was dark, musty and smelled of leather and dust. She panted, trying to remember where exactly she was earlier this evening. It was too black to tell.

First she listened for any sign of another presence. Then she proceeded slowly into the dark rows of books as she took out her wand and muttered the words, _"Lumos!" _and out the tip came a small glow of light, illuminating the many shelves and wooden cases.

Looking around the corners, trying to remember where she had studied at, as everything looked so different at night. But as she drew closer within the library, she started to hear a bit of shuffling, and swore there were some footsteps followed. Hermione held her breath, waiting for Filch to appear at any moment, giving her detention; but 10 minutes later, nothing had yet to happen.

Finally, after what seemed like years of looking, she spotted a ratty old textbook and scattered papers laying about on a far-end table, near the magical creatures section. Okay, she must really be losing her mind now - why didn't she just look there in first place?

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Hermione gathered her things, and tucked them under her arm when a loud, heavy thud echoed around her. She didn't really have much time to think about anything; her mind was too focused on not getting caught so she wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of losing House Points and getting detention. She ran for it, heading straight towards a large wooden door that she hoped might be a secret passage way that leads to Gryffindor Tower.

Grabbing the door handle, and pulling it open, she rushed inside and closed it with a bang. Hermione knew she had been a bit loud, but what did it matter as long as she got back safely to where she was suppose to be. She waited patiently at the door, pressing her ear to the cold wood as she listened for anything further. But all was silent, except for her rasp breathing.

After 5 minutes of listening to nothing but air, Hermione gave a relief sounding sigh and turned around to look at her surroundings before heading back out into the library. She was in a small room, nothing but empty desks, and a few askew chairs. But her eye caught something in a far, dark corner: It was a mirror. But not just any mirror - no she recognized the type of mirror it was immediately. Harry told her about it, the one he discovered his first year over Christmas, the one that showed him what his heart most desired, the one that showed him his parents - The Mirror of Erised.

It was beautiful, she thought. Golden and gleaming in the moonlight, the mirror stood proudly before her, showing off it's magnificent appearance. But then another thought crossed her mind - _it's still here?_

Hermione thought the mirror had been moved to a new home. At least, that's what Harry told her Dumbledore had told him, when he revealed where his discovery took place, and she wanted to go looking for it herself. But apparently, it had returned to it's original place of being. She smiled knowingly.

It was highly tempting, to go look and see what her dreams really showed about herself. She wondered if there was more to her, than she really thought; if her heart knew more than her brain did. But Hermione was smarter than that - she knew what this mirror did, hearing the stories about how it has driven people mad and caused several suicides.

But like she said, she's _smarter _than that. Maybe one little peak wouldn't hurt. Maybe it was what she needed so she can start thinking about other priorities.

_This mirror shows what the heart truly desires. _Hermione thought about this over and over again, as she took a step forward and looked blankly at the mirror. It wouldn't hurt.

She edged even further towards it, getting closer and closer. Vague images were starting to appear, but Hermione couldn't tell who or what they were. Finally, everything came into view for her and it was a bit shocking to say the least.

First thing that she took noticed was how incredibly _beautiful _her image had become. The other Hermione was taller, hair in sleek waves, not an ounce of unwanted baby fat lingering to her body - her teeth were perfect and there was something completely confident and _sexy _about her. Hermione blushed, feeling incomparable to this Hermione.

Then she noticed something else - this Hermione was dressed in a very professional manner. Pencil skirt, button-up oxford and black heels fixing her to the very image of perfection. She also noticed a small nametag pinned at her chest. It said _Hermione Granger, Mistress of Magic. _She was the minister - or mistress.

And the last thing Hermione noticed were the people around her. Children were playing around her, laughing and giggling, all seemingly copies of someone she knew. Some with sandy-colored hair, some brunettes to no end. One little girl with a chestnut ponytail and amber eyes was sitting alone, reading a famous Muggle fairytale - _Little Red Riding Hood. _Were these _her _children?

There was a man who was oddly distancing in the background, who was now walking up closer to them, until he was behind her, hand on her shoulder. Hermione gasped as she recognized this man immediately. "Professor…. Lupin?" she breathed.

He was smiling, as he usually did when he saw her. Lupin was brushing his fingers through the other Hermione's curls. The real Hermione had to look back to make sure he wasn't really standing there. He looked down at fake Hermione and placed a warm kiss on her lips. They were passionate, and in love. Hermione's cheeks were turning an especially dark shade of red, as she seemed embarrassed even though she was alone. This was her Professor after all.

Suddenly, the image of him turned to look at the real her. He said, in a rumbling low voice - "This is more than just a silly schoolgirl crush, Hermione. Remember this,"

Just like that, the entire scene vanished before her eyes, and Hermione was left standing alone, looking at nothing but the plain 17 year old reflection of her current self. She frowned at the light freckles sprinkled across her face, revealing her youth. Hermione noticed every flaw within her now. She was a little chubby around the middle; her two front teeth were rather large; her hair was a bushy mess, tied all together in a bun; she was a little on the short side.

Hermione had never seen so many things wrong with one person. It was always her job to see the good of a person and the beauty within them no matter the circumstances. It had always been something she had done. But she couldn't see it in herself. All she saw was a know-it-all, brilliant as she may be, but unattractive and not even close to being beautiful.

She couldn't bear it any longer, and walked away from the mirror. It had been a nightmare. Seeing that older side of her that she wanted to be so badly, taunt her and make fun of her for the person she really was. Hermione now saw why Dumbledore had said that people go mad from that mirror. She had waited long enough, she thought and decided now would be a perfect moment to return to her dormitory.

Pushing the door open, whom other than the person she was too embarrassed to confront would be standing right outside the corridor. Professor Lupin was waiting for her, and smiled in the light of his wand at her, the usual grin he proceeded to greet her with every time.

"I thought I'd might find you here."

Hermione stuttered, wondering if whether she was in trouble or not. "Professor, I - I can explain -"

"You were coming back for your homework, yes I know." He pulled something out of his robes and handed it to Hermione. It was her textbook, with her parchment stuffed inside it. She had forgotten all about the assignment and realized she must have dropped it while running to the empty room.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, grabbing her stuff and tucking it under her arm once more. Hermione waited a few more minutes, her mind obviously in a boggle as she tried to figure out if this was a tricky way of punishing her. Lupin quickly saw the expression upon her face and proceeded to explain himself. "I'm not going to punish you for being out so late, Miss Granger, seeing how you were merely coming back for something vitally important. I will warn you to take better care of remembering your belongings, however, but I know you will anyways." His gently stern face, turned even more gentler and gave her a weak smile. "Now, about you discovering the mirror…"

Her eyes widened in protest. "Professor, please! I had no idea it was in here… yes, I've heard about it before from Harry, but I wasn't trying to go look for it, I swear!"

Lupin was holding up a hand at her frantic attempts to save her soul of punishment. "I believe you, my dear. That wasn't my concern. My concern is whether or not you are okay after seeing it… I know what it's like to be haunted by your wants and dreams and believe me, it is rather depressing and terrifying in a way. I just want to make sure that the affects the mirror had on you are not going to make a serious impact to your life."

Hermione paused. The sincerity of his voice shown in his eyes as well. But as much as she _wanted _him to know without that embarrassment and awkwardness between them, she couldn't tell him what she had saw. "I guess so. I just felt sort of degraded by myself in that mirror. I mean - like the me I saw in the mirror was making fun of the real me… because of my looks. My older self was brilliant and smart, but also beautiful."

"Hermione, you don't seriously think you're not beautiful do you?" He said incredulously. He couldn't believe his ears. Here in front of him, stood a youthful, chocolate eyed, curly haired girl who looked and thought well beyond her years. Her figure was slim, yet curvy for a seventeen year old. She was still making that slow transition from girl to woman but the transition in itself was beautiful enough to make him feel like a lewd old man.

The young witch nodded silently, letting her head fall and he swore there was a small tear let loose on her cheek. "I-I just feel so _ugly." _The word hit him as hard as she said it.

"Hermione, not only are you vastly maturing in your appearance, but you already have on the inside. You are beautiful both inside and out, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

_Show her just how beautiful she really is. _

Lupin shook this terrifying thought as she looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Professor, but -" she cut herself off short, but Lupin had already waved it off.

"Don't think much more about it. Now, it's getting rather late, I think it would only be proper if I escorted you to Gryffindor Tower. Come," He had started to walk, but Hermione wasn't following.

She thought of something. The image of Lupin in the mirror - it told her that this was more than a schoolgirl crush. Was it a suggestion? Or merely a tease… She wanted to test these limits. Hermione had suddenly got a huge urge bursting within her, that made her want to rip off her robes. Licking her lips she watched as Lupin turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Is everything alright, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't do or say anything in reply. She just stood there, staring at him, eyelids growing heavy. She had an urge - an urge to have him. The image of her Professor kissing her in the mirror was becoming intoxicating; it repeated over and over in her head till she had memorized every stroke of tongue, every caress of his lips. Hermione wanted to experiment in this. And so much more.

She ventured her way towards him, keeping a close eye on him as she made her way through the darkness. His shadow was cascading over her as she got closer and closer until he was only a couple of steps from bumping into him. The light on his wand was slowly but surely dimming. Her voice was husky and rough as she spoke, with a full significance of urge and desire leaking through. "Professor, there was something else I saw in the mirror…" It was as if all embarrassment was thrown out the window and her only thought was to get to know the intimate side of Professor Lupin.

Lupin, however, was feeling himself becoming impatient. Even though, she didn't know about his "condition", he couldn't help but feel those animalistic needs run about through his mind. She was young and beautiful and pure - he the quite opposite.

He wanted a taste of her beauty and youth. It was the first time all year, that Lupin felt control start to slip away… all because of a little teenage girl. Something was streaking down his spine, a tingle or shiver almost. But it felt good, hitting those spots that made him weak in the knees and positively _hard._

"Tell me, Miss Granger. What else did you see?" His voice was lower than his usual baritone. It was incredibly sexy and it drew her in more deeply.

Hermione let the corners of her mouth tug up into a small smile as her eyes were still heavily lidded. "I saw you, standing behind me, running your fingers through my hair…" she drawled onwards, keeping him lingering for more.

It seemed to work as he took a gulp and stared at her as if waiting for more. Then he said, "yes…?" in a long estimating way, as if to test her.

Hermione continued. "And then, you turned me to face you. You put your hands on my cheeks… you lifted my chin…" She felt as though she were simply telling a story, but had realized that as she was reciting her livid image to Lupin, he had been doing the very thing his image self had done to her image. He placed his rough, calloused hands on her soft, porcelain cheeks, keeping her gaze to his, then had lifted her head upwards so they were barely touching.

Before anything happened, Hermione had said the last few parts to her story. "And then, you kissed me."

That was enough. The control and human left inside him, was useless against the wolf debating over whether he should take his way with this girl. Suddenly, without protest, he pressed his lips against hers.

Lupin was too impatient however, for the gentle, soft romantic kiss that it should be, and that had once shed its light into Hermione's deep eyes for the first time that night. Instead, he grew weary as she tried to slow him down, but his kisses had become fervent and needy and rather sloppy to be honest.

Hermione felt a hot surge rush throughout her body, sending a sensational tingle to her midsection. The excitement of this situation was too much to handle, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how unbelievably dirty this was. Professor Lupin, her teacher and mentor, kissing her with all the passion and rage a werewolf would have running through the Forbidden Forest. This thought however didn't stop her from thinking about some experiments she would like to try with this man. Almost spontaneously, she felt something rather hard press itself against her. She smiled instantly, having an idea even though she wasn't looking.

Suddenly, he thrown her back on a desk right up against a shelve and pushed her right up against the books. The light from his wand had finally gone out. They were vaguely aware of their surroundings however. There were no sounds among them and the library was pitch-black, save the small streaks of moonlight peering through the high windows revealing the waxing moon. Lupin was right up against her, legs wrapped around his waist and his bulge rubbing against her moist, warm center. Hermione moaned as he pressed against her.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, for my lack of sensitivity tonight…" he managed to breath out to her. "But you will soon learn that I take no time in getting my prey."

She smiled back at him. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Taking this back at her, he growled, spreading her legs out, her skirt riding upwards towards her waist. This time, he pressed harder, practically slamming her into the books, making the shelf rattle in response. Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning a bit too loudly, but letting it slip out nonetheless.

He couldn't hold himself in much longer. His trousers were becoming undeniably tight and were restraining him longer than needed. She seemed to notice the trouble on his face, and took action. Lupin watched as her dainty hands unbuttoned him, and pulled both pants and boxers down just above the knees, watching as his throbbing member flung out, free at last. Her eyes seemed to grow intensely more with lust when she noticed how unusually big he was. Grabbing hold of him (and smirking when he let out a wild and unrestrained groan), Hermione guided him towards her, showing with both action and expression what she clearly wanted.

He looked at her with slight worry, a little bit of control coming back through his mind. "Hermione, are you su-"

"What's the matter, _Professor? _Afraid of hurting a sweet, young, innocent girl?" The delicious smirk on her face grew somewhat more wicked and sinister as her voice matched her expression.

Lupin had enough of this nonsense from her. If this is how she was going to play, then he was going to win, and have no mercy on her whatsoever. He was going to show her just how much of _a big bad wolf, _he is.

Ripping off her panties, and grabbing both of her breasts, he held her down against the table and rubbed her smooth, wet slit for a couple of moments, letting her get the feel of him, and letting her shutter a few times so she could get a quiet taste of what was about to come. Then, holding onto her hips, he slid in slowly, still conscious of not hurting her _too _much.

At first, she winced a little, coiling from the little pain she was experiencing from his hard cock sliding against her tight walls. He stretched her a little too much, and it hurt for a split second, until he made up for this by rubbing her clit harshly. Gasping, she writhed beneath him intensely. He was deep inside her by now, and she didn't even notice it until he began to actually thrust.

He had pulled all the way out before slamming back inside her and her back hit into a hard leather book sticking out from behind. But it didn't matter. There was equal amount of pain as their was pleasure in the experience and Hermione couldn't help but notice how much more enjoyable it was. He thrust back into her again, this time, a lot quicker.

"Oh, God!" She moaned loudly, as his thumb was working on that little nub just above her entrance. Suddenly, he became more erratic. Thrusting once, twice, going faster and faster until they both realized how chaotic they had become.

Hermione was being slammed against the shelves, books starting to fall around them, barely missing either of their heads. Lupin was grabbing onto her hips, continuing to pound her over and over again. She was tight and warm and wet, and the feeling of it wrapped around his cock was poisonous. He spread her legs apart further, trying to gain more access to that one spot that made her eyes widen and her moaning louder by the minute. She was becoming restless, as was he and he realized he needed much better access to her body than this.

Pulling out abruptly, she whimpered and whined until he grabbed her from her previous position and turned her over, leaning her across the desk. Her bottom was now facing him, up and supported by the table as her feet tip-toed on the floor. Lupin spread her apart and wasted no time. Taking one push inside her, she instantly tightened around him and he couldn't help himself but try and gain every ounce of pleasure he could out of her.

Pounding and pounding, thrusting and thrusting, each more fast and hard than the previous. Heat was gathering in her abdomen as Hermione neared the edge. His hands were slapping themselves against her arse as he said some naughty things to her while moaning and groaning. He kept hitting that spot over and over again, as she gripped the table for support for what she knew was about to come.

Suddenly, a wave crashed over her entire body, and she let out one last cry of pleasure as she climaxed. Shivers ran up and down her spine and her legs were suddenly jell-o. Everything was one big high and she arched her back like a cat. And just like that, it was over.

Hermione felt the coldness of the dark library creep over her as Lupin pulled out, his seed already spilt inside of her just before he mumbled a contraceptive spell at her stomach to prevent a little Lupin from happening. Thoughts of that lonely girl reading the book in the mirror came to her mind, but were removed as two arms snaked around her waist and had pulled her into a warm embraced. She sat up briefly, only to have her back pulled into Lupin's chest as he kissed softly on her neck.

Hermione felt… good, but weak. Not only that, but ashamed of herself. She tore herself from his embrace and picked up her remaining underwear, spelling it back together and putting them on. Turning back to him, she recalled everything from the past scene. It had been the quickest and unforgivable thing she had ever done. She swore she didn't even remember any intimacy coming out of it, at all. Was it all a joke to him? Did he often do this to students?

Hermione, for once, didn't know the answer, and quickly dismissed herself from his presence. He called her name but she didn't look back at him, only trying to find herself out of this library before something else happened. She has had enough for one night, and as she puzzled her way out, she realized one final mistake she had made tonight: Once again, she had forgotten her homework.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't look back to see his startled face. She didn't want to. All Hermione could do at that very moment was run as fast as she could until she reached Gryffindor tower. Panting, she said the password, watched as the door slung open and ran inside. It wasn't until she had managed to collapse in the sofa by the fire, that she realized she was missing something.

Her Defense Against the Darks Arts homework was still remaining in the library, along with the man whom she had recently gave her heart to. Hermione cursed under her breath as she let out a frustrated groan. Her head in her hands, tears started streaming down her cheeks. She was tainted, flawed and everything couldn't have gone so wrong in one night. The man whom was looked up to like a father figure by her best friend, the man whom she had trusted everything with, shared a temporary house at Grimmauld Place, fought along with in the tragic war against Voldemort; this man had turned into a disastrous monster in her cold, unforgiving, chocolate eyes.

He had sex with her, bent her over the desk, and took her wholly. Hermione felt her heart break at the seams and she laid there on that very couch and cried so full-heartedly, she was practically shaking with heavy tremors. Never, had she been so used, so mistreated, so assaulted. It was her fault and she blamed herself. Of course she had wanted him at first, seeing the eerie lust in his eyes. But once they got past that first kiss, everything turned into one big mess.

He wasn't passionate, he was wild; untamed. He wasn't gentle, or kind; traits of the man she was so used to knowing. Remus had changed, and she felt it as he released his seed inside of her body. What would she do tomorrow, when she enters his classroom, and the events of that night will be brought back to life? She couldn't run, she couldn't hide. Hermione would remain a prisoner within his authority. It was frightening. Maybe he would take his normal leave of absence like he usually did every month.

Her sleepy mind wandered on through these thoughts, picking up speed like train running around in circles till finally, her eyes opened with shock and the epiphany crashed over her like a tidal wave.

At that instant, Hermione shot straight up and practically ran to the window. Pulling back the curtains, the image being laid before her, didn't surprise her at all, but made her reassuring. There was the lake, soft and gentle waves flowing back and forth in the early spring air, and the only light that seemed to cascade over the grounds, was the bright, nearly full moon. It was waxing, almost complete with its full transformation. _Transformation…_

How could she not have realized? Hermione rushed upstairs to the girls dormitory, quietly sneaking past her sleeping schoolmates, and grabbed her backpack, before heading back down to the common room. There, she propped open both her Astronomy book and her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and began reading vigorously. All the evidence to her assumptions was now being read before her very eyes and it was at that moment that she realized just how logical and bright she really was.

Professor Lupin, didn't just decide to do all those things to her in the library, based on his own selfish need and gain. Of course not. Hermione knew that deep down, as much as she would love to put the entire blame on him, she knew that Remus wasn't that type of person. He was far too gentle, and kind and loving and compassionate…

No. Remus Lupin would never inflict such a thing on herself, a witch whom he'd known since her third year, taught her then, and is teaching her now. But, however, if there were such cases or diseases that could cause a kind, gentle man to slowly lose self control over a week's time until it became too close to tell if he were the same person… one could only realize what this case might be. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

She knew it, for sure. It was the only logical reason. Every month around a waxing moon, he has become known to fall "ill" so to speak. He would disappear for a couple days, then return only just, looking pale and thin and weary. The moon would begin waning by this time.

His worst fear was the moon. She remembers the boggart her 3rd year, turning into a bright silvery orb right before her eyes. No one paid attention to this thought. Not even Hermione. All these clues, all these simple _easy _clues had passed before her, had slipped through her mind, not even making the slightest impact into her logic and reason. And here she was, supposedly the brightest witch of her age, in her 7th year at Hogwarts, and she couldn't even figure out that her damn professor was a werewolf? Hermione felt extremely foolish and blushed in the dark room, even thought no one was with her.

Not only this, but she now had a reason to forgive his actions. His "wolf side" as you might call it, was in hyperactive tonight. Tomorrow would be the full moon. So therefore, his immense arousal, his loss of control and eagerness to mate, was all linked back to his transformation. Still, Hermione couldn't help but force herself to use this excuse and keep all other emotions out of the way. Anger, hatred, betrayal, and most importantly, heart break.

Instead, all Hermione could do, was apologize to him, explain her reasons from finding out his secret, and promise not to tell anyone. But, there was something else bothering her.

What if, for some unexplainable reason, she was wrong. If he really was going to leave the castle tomorrow for his transformation, then she wanted proof. She had no other choice, and she wasn't going to give up on it, even if she had to put up a fight.

She would go with him.

He walked briskly past each portrait, ignoring their annoyed stares as the light from his wand shone brightly in their faces. He walked through each corridor, hoping not to run into anyone, and then finally, he made it safely to his office. No one had caught him. No one had seen the dirty, shameful act in which he had just inflicted on one of his most prized students. He was lucky, he had to say.

Instead of rewarding himself with this known fact, Remus flung open the door to his quarters and slammed it shut. Anger was now pulsing through his veins, along with complete guilt and embarrassment.

He wouldn't have to see her beautiful scorched face in front of him tomorrow, and again, he couldn't help but think that luck was starting to play favoritism on him. But he knew it wouldn't last. The weekend would come to an end, and classes would resume and she would be forced to sit in his class and see him as only a monster that had taken her sweet innocence.

But that's all he'll ever be. That's all he was set out to be, was a hideous creature, never having the advantage to love, or be loved. No one saw the good person in him once they found out his secret. And now, the only witch that he thought was sure to take chance on him, and show nothing but pure kindness and compassion, was now wallowing away in her bed, probably crying herself to sleep because of his torturous curse. And she didn't even know who he really was.

A werewolf, an ugly, gruesome beast that the Wizarding world would take no pity on. Lily thought he was more than that, but she's dead. James and Sirius helped him recover from his depression, and made him feel better about it as well, but they were dead too. No one else noticed, or has said anything about his reoccurring illnesses; perhaps they all thought it was normal for someone as old and weary as he is.

But she was smarter than that, and Remus knew it was only a matter of time before she found out. He was constantly weighing these ideas in his mind, wondering if she would be accepting or resentful. Now, he would never get the chance to find out.

A fist hit the stone, cold wall in complete anger, making rubble fall from the ceiling and into his sandy-brown hair. He loved her, more than anyone could ever imagine; from that very day she showed up at Grimmauld Place 2 years ago and had managed to turn into a very brilliant and beautiful young lady. He couldn't help it; he saw Lily in her very eyes, as if a ghost of the dead woman was lying beneath the milky porcelain skin of Hermione. God, she was beautiful beyond words.

Everything about her was intoxicating to him. Her eyes, powdered cinnamon, wet with compassion and desire to be something incredible. Skin so soft and smooth, yet scarred with tragedies of having to fight in a war so young; marks of strength and will and the need to risk her life for a friend. He smelled her arousal that night, and it was strong. She had just experienced something that would be life changing, and whatever presented itself in that mirror had told her more than she bargained for.

Remus traced his thoughts back to tonight, reluctantly, as he sat down on his bed and contemplated to himself. She had told him, that what she saw in the mirror was himself kissing her. _The Mirror shows what desires lie truly within our hearts. _Dumbledore's words haunted back at him like a distant record player, repeating itself in the background. She desired him. Why? Why did she want him, when she could have someone _so much better? _

It was confusing and heart-breaking and he almost felt as if it was just something she materialized in order to tease him. But that wasn't his Hermione at all. _His _Hermione wouldn't dare to cause such a joke on a poor, tragic old werewolf.

But she told him, she saw their kisses, their caresses and their lust for each other being displayed in that mirror, and he couldn't help himself from then on. He was completely aroused at the idea, and wanted more. Eventually, what was left of his human conscience was gone, replaced by uncontrollable lust and hunger. He wanted her that bad. Bad enough to not even consider the fact of her age and her innocence and her moral beauty.

He couldn't be seen by her tomorrow. He had to get away from her quickly, to regain some of his self control in order to explain himself. As much as Remus hated telling his secret to anyone, he knew if he told Hermione, surely she would have a better chance at understanding why he did those things. He would tell her first chance he got back. But as for now, all he could do would be to pack, sleep and head off to the Forbidden Forrest where he would reside temporarily, and skulk the late night hours of the full moon.

There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to get up. It was odd; feelings weren't usually one to demand anything upon her. But Hermione just knew that she had to. Slipping past the covers, and deciding to get dressed, she made her way to the common room, before deciding to head out into the corridors.

The castle was quiet. It must have been nearly 5 in the morning. The Great Hall wouldn't even be serving breakfast for another hour. And then she thought of what today was: _the full moon. _He would be leaving, today, most likely before classes started. It was very unlikely he would attend today, because she knew even on the day of the full moon, temper and wolf resembled traits could easily seep through that kind exterior. No, Remus would not teach in those conditions.

She needed to find him. Hermione instantly remembered her goal at hand, and she had to get to him quickly before he disappeared. Then, as if a rocket had been lit inside of her, Hermione ran down the staircases and to the third floor to the DADA room. She ran hard and fast. She had to get to him. She needed to be there with him, tonight, and protect him from the harm he may cause. Chances are he had taken the wolfsbane potion by now.

Heading straight to his classroom, she slammed the door open only to find the very man sitting at his desk, grading papers. He looked awfully domestic for a man who was about to change into a beast. And as soon as his eyes met hers, she blushed furiously.

"Miss… Granger," he said, softly and almost with a hint of sorrow. She could understand why.

Taking bold steps forward, Hermione waited to speak until she was fully in front of him, and had his undivided attention. She needed him to hear what she was about to say, and if he refused her offer, she would be willing to put up a fight.

She stopped, placing both hands lightly on the desk and peered straight into his deep amber eyes. There, now he could focus on her and only her. She took and deep breath and with one wave of her wand, a silencing charm was placed over them. Only his voice she could hear, and vise versa.

"You're leaving tonight. And I know why. I want to go with you." Her voice was strict, strong, and hard. This was her approach; be practical, bold and to the point. She watched in awe as his stare went from guilt to complete and utter shock.

He gave an awkward cough between their silence. "Hermione, what you must understand is-"

"What I understand," she interrupted angrily, "is that you _fucked _me in the library last night as a result of your uncontrollable wolf urges. I know you're a werewolf, Lupin. But I want proof so I don't have to keep telling myself that behind that loving exterior lies a man who is nothing more than a sick, pervert!" Her breathing was heavy and full of passion. Hermione had never felt so powerful and dominating. It was truly quite a breath of fresh air.

What she didn't expect was for him to lash back. "I won't allow it!"

"Why not?"

"Because, Hermione, last night was only a taste of what is yet to come. Books can only lead you so far until you've experienced the real thing. Hermione, I could _kill _you if you came along." At first, he sounded nothing but angry at her for knowing, for putting this blackmail on his back. But then, Remus realized, this was her life that was at jeopardy. Even if she did fight in the war, that shouldn't mean her life should be at risk again. She however, seemed to think otherwise, and it was frustrating beyond his part.

"Need I remind you that I helped Harry Potter defeat one of the greatest dark wizards of our time? I don't care if I'm at risk! You took your wolfsbane potion didn't you?"

"Yes, but that can only help so much. Hermione do you know how guilty I feel about last night?" She shook her head at his words, and suddenly had to fight off growing tears along the way. "I couldn't sleep knowing what I'd done to you. Please, for both of us, stay here in the castle. After hurting you like that last night, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I caused more damage tonight. Please, try and see reason here!"

He was now standing, looking down into her eyes and hoping she could see the pain inside of him, and how much it was killing him to see her hurt. He could sense the heartache inflicted on her, and that was more damage to his soul than any dementor could ever do.

Hermione placed a small, shaking hand on top of his. "Did it ever occur to you, that I want to be there for you, Remus? I'm doing this because I want to see you transform. I want to live among the experiences you have every month and share the torture with you. After what you did last night, the least you could do is let me come along and witness your other side."

Her voice was soft, strained and pleading. This was unbelievable. Here she was, talking as though they've been together for nearly ever, best friends, lost lovers; whatever they may be, there was a bond forming and it was blooming vigorously. There was an unusual closeness neither had felt before, and suddenly, their minds were starting to melt against each other. She cared for him, more than words could imagine. The mirror's image was now being brought to her mind and for the first time since it's experience, Hermione realized just how much all of it was true.

She was in love with him. In love with his beautiful intelligence and gentle grace that always perched a smile on his lips. She loved the way he tried so much to become that unknown father to Harry; she loved the way he went straight into her arms the moment Nymphadora and Sirius was killed, and cried gently into her shoulder. She relished the moment he first kissed her lips that night in the library. She craved to be touched by his torturing skin again.

More than anything she wanted most in the world, was to be by his side the moment he passed the barrier between civil human being to untamed, wild beast. Hermione would risk her life to see this happen, and see himself on the other side.

She waited, her hand stiff upon his and clutching onto each digit for dear life. Hermione was anticipating his answer, wondering whether she would have to argue her way in some more. But as she looked into his eyes, piercing him with her gaze, Remus nodded. "You deserve to see it, Hermione. If that's really what you want."

She nodded back. "More than anything."

Remus sighed, defeated, but almost in shock of her trust and uncommonly kind actions. But as for now, leaving early would be difficult. She couldn't miss her classes today to go strolling about with a werewolf. And even if he did give her permission, the other staff members would never let her, considering his condition. They needed a plan. "So, how do you propose we go about this?"

Hermione nodded as if she already had figured that out. "I'll meet you out in the courtyard right before dinner. I'll wear Harry's Invisibility Cloak for good safety. Also, that should give us enough time to make our way to the Forbidden Forrest before the moon comes out."

Remus gulped, slightly nervous about this, but smiled nonetheless at her. "You really are the brightest witch of your age."

"Only when I've learned from the best." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hermione now realized just how much she had grown over the years. As she slipped the Invisibility Cloak over her body, she had to crouch down only just, so her feet wouldn't be dangling idly along. Right after the end of afternoon classes, Hermione had told Harry and Ron that she simply wasn't hungry and had a load of homework to do. They understood, knowing Hermione. And obtaining the Invisibility Cloak was no problem either. All she needed to say was that she had to get some books out of the Restricted Section. Of course, Harry and Ron weren't too quick to realize that 7th years were allowed in the Restricted Section. By time they figured this out, Hermione had already gone up to Gryffindor Tower.

Now it was just a matter of meeting Remus. She strode by every ghost, every portrait, and Filch, none of them taking a second glance at her. Finally, after running past the Great Hall, Hermione had managed to open the front oak doors and escape into the courtyard. He was sitting by the fountain, reading an old, leather book when she approached and took off the Cloak.

He gave a startled gasp, then relaxed his face into a smile as he saw her, each part coming into view. Remus laughed softly. "That never gets old."

She let out a small smile. "I don't suppose you plan on getting much reading done." She said, gesturing toward his book.

"No, but it gives me something to focus on before and after transformation. Helps relieve some of the pain."

She grimaced at his words. "I can't imagine how painful it must be."

"Very. But let's get a move on, shall we? We must hurry before the moon appears."

Hermione looked up in the sky, nervously. The sun was just setting beneath the Black Lake and the grounds were starting to become dull and dark as color faded away. Silently, her and Remus walked side by side as they made their way to the edge of the Forrest.

Neither of them said anything, but it didn't feel awkward whatsoever; just peaceful. Hermione couldn't have felt more secure with him by her side, and it was in that very moment that she realized how much she loves his company. He didn't talk much, but it was pleasant, not awkward or strange. He had a certain peaceful aroma that drew you in, and she couldn't have felt more content with herself than she did at that very moment.

She had the urge to take his hand, but she held back, not wanting to ruin the moment with her selfish need of security. But as they got further away from the castle, and nearer to the Forbidden Forrest, an eerie feeling passed over her. She shuddered in response and it seemed to catch his attention.

"I smell fear washing over you, Hermione. Is everything alright?" He asked, concern written all over his face. He grabbed her by the arm and stopped their walking before they got any closer. Hermione had forgotten about his sensitive senses, and immediately felt embarrassed with herself. But the reassuring look on his face told her otherwise. "If you want to go back and join your friends, I can understand. In fact, I think it would be best -"

"No! Remus, I already told you that I wasn't backing down. I want to go, and I'm not scared!" She said defensively, frustration and anger in her voice.

Reluctantly, Remus nodded. "Okay. I was only making sure before you do something you may regret." He pulled back from her and there was a moment's pause. Finally, they started walking again, this time a little more awkward than before.

They approached the edge of the Forrest, and he turned to her again. "Hermione, whatever happens, if I start coming at you, I want you to run. Don't look back to see about me. I'll be alright. I just don't want to put you in danger."

"I'm fine. You took your wolfsbane, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, but like I said before, it can only work so much of the time -"

"Then everything will be alright." She didn't listen to what else he had to say, because she was already making her way through trees, trying to find a good resting spot before the moon shone it's presence. By now, the grounds was exceptionally dark. There was still little light from what was left of the sun, but if her calculations were correct, they had little less than an hour before the moon would come out. Finding a small little bed of giant forest leaves and tall, untamed grass, Hermione sat herself down on the damp ground, not caring about her jeans getting stained or the creatures living around her. Remus sat down beside her and gazed up at the wide opening that revealed the grounds and the castle sparkling back at them.

The mood seemed to change within the breeze that wisped against their skin and through their hair. Hermione couldn't help but think how strangely romantic this was. Sitting in the Forrest with a poor, yet kind man who just so happened to be cursed, waiting for his transformation, being at his side through happiness and turmoil. She had the urge to touch him and hold him in her arms.

Remus propped himself against a tree and stared for a long time at the wonderful scenery. Never had anyone offered to be with him in his time of transformation; Lily, Sirius, James and Pettigrew did in his Hogwarts days, but those were long gone. For 20 years, he lived without someone caring enough to be there for him, and learned to handle this situation in an independent matter. Hermione crossed his path, showed him kindness and understanding, and seemed more than accepting once she found out. Hence, her presence before him.

The soft gentle wind flung her hair back in cascading waves down her shoulders. The lights from the castle were dim, but they shone nonetheless in the darkness and played a soft tune on her features, her pretty face just barely recognizable. He wanted to touch her beauty, place his hands in those soft curls. She turned to look at him, and he didn't care that she caught him staring.

"Are you okay?" She asked, quietly. He nodded, placed his book behind her, and scooted to where he was sitting next to her, shoulder to shoulder.

"As good as I can be. I'm worried about you being out here, though. Even if I can't suede you into going back, it still worries me what I might do to you."

Hermione let the silky fabric she had been holding of the Invisibility Cloak, drop from her hands, and she laid the material out behind her, using it as a makeshift blanket. Laying back onto the Cloak, Hermione let her hair wave out on all ends, and rested her hands on her stomach. She had noticed he had been watching her the entire time. But now her focus was on the canopy of trees above her head, and the flying creatures above her, cooing softly and flapping around in multiple flocks.

"I don't expect less from you. But I'm strong; I can last for days out here if I have to. I managed a whole year in tents and trees looking for horcruxes. I've fought amongst thousands of Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself. I can handle one night alone in a forest with a werewolf." Hermione turned her head to look at him and gave him a dazzling grin.

He returned the gesture. "Hermione, you are the kindest, most thoughtful person I have ever met. This world would be in ruins without you."

She blushed in the dark. "I suppose so. I don't pretend not to be aware of my abilities. But I've killed people before. Seen things in my life that most people have nightmares about. Most people consider me as bitter, bossy and a show off. I try to let it pass me even though it hurts." The was strain in her voice, and Remus almost thought she was going to burst into tears, till she continued. "But hearing those words from you really makes a difference. You know better than to see the big picture on the outside and look on the inside. Even if most people don't do the same to you."

Remus knew that she had just broken that line between estranged friends and something more personal. She had just reached a part in him that touched him deeply and he knew that everything they had established in the past, was now being demolished for something better. Whatever had been holding him back, held him no longer, and he no regrettably laid down on the Cloak beside her and took her small hand into his. He could sense the tension between them and the feelings that were tightening in her stomach. He could feel her breath shorten erratically as he turned his head to look at her.

"You're beautiful," he told her bluntly, "inside and out. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Without warning, he had sat up, and leaned over her, their bodies pressed against each other. Remus didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but the moment all her feelings had let loose on her tongue, he felt the winds in their relationship had changed. They were now floating on a course entirely different from friendship, moving a direction he could only recognize as something meaningful and long forgotten in his life. They were falling in love, despite their previous acts upon each other the other night, but both felt that it should all remain hidden inside them and left alone.

His hand reached up to brush the curls dancing on her face, and pull them back into the soft mane. Hermione's heart beat rhythmically, though faster than one could imagine. Her eyes were glowing passionately and dancing along with his extremely golden ones. Remus was close to her, all the things that were neglected the night before, all the intimate moments that were left unspoken, were now returning for a second chance. Her lips twitched to touch his, as he leaned in closer to her face, eyes growing heavy.

It happened without a second to spare. His lips parted and rest between hers. It was soft, gentle, and merciful. It wasn't a caress, but merely a soft bit of pressure to give her something to look forward to. His tongue slipped out without meaning to and he tasted her as if for the first time. Honey and spearmint and chocolate. The unlikely combination couldn't have been more sweeter.

He was brushing his tongue against her lips and playfully made its territory there, until she decided to be bold. Her tongue came with a groan, an eager surprise for him. Their lips caressed as their tongues played and everything in the world disappeared. They forgot about the forest, they forgot about his lycanthropy, they forgot about…

There was a sharp pain shooting in his back. Remus let out a gasp in pain, then groaned as it continued. He parted from Hermione and was now holding on to his sides. "It's… almost time." He managed to say between clenched teeth.

Hermione looked up in the now night sky. Sure enough, arriving above the clouds, the full moon was almost out.

Lupin was now perched on all fours, groaning as he became extremely close to transformation. His hands clutched at his chest, breath was running out and his eyes were shut tight. He couldn't see the horror struck on Hermione's face. Remus let out a wild, low groan and his whole body managed to display itself on the ground.

The full moonlight was now illuminating the whole forest, shining brightly in Hermione's eyes as she watched her professor transform into a beast. Bones were breaking, cracking, shifting into different places. His eyes, no longer amber, were now dark, black orbs. Feet and hands were now paws, and hair seemed to grow everywhere on his body.

Hermione was backed up against a tree, watching this horrible curse take place before her eyes. It was awful, painful to see, but she made a promise and at the same time, she felt significantly blessed that he allowed her to be with him. Still, she couldn't help but feel scared for a moment or two, and she tried desperately hard not to let it show.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of torturous pain, Remus was now Moony. Hermione's breath hitched at what she saw. This animal was still as could be, watching her with beady black eyes. It resembled something much like a dog, but not quite. His deep brown fur was matted and wild; his arms dangled in front of him, as he stood on hind legs; he was skinny and as his ears flattened pathetically, Hermione almost thought he looked _cute. _She quickly reminded herself that this was no house pet, but a vicious, man-eating werewolf.

But it wasn't vicious, or man-eating for that matter. It simply shifted it's head around helplessly, whimpering and whining as it looked up at the full moon. It's wet nose sniffed the air, and suddenly turned to Hermione, who tried to take another step back but the tree was in her way. The animal was slowly making it's way toward her, causing Hermione to whimper in fear. She didn't know what he would do, didn't know what he was like as a werewolf and was instantly reminded that she had never been in this situation before.

But as Moony approached her, it didn't claw her, or bite her or try to hurt her in anyway. Instead, he rubbed his nose affectionately on her hand, which was clutching the trunk of the tree behind her for dear life. Hermione gasped at the cold contact of his wet nose. She yanked it away at once, but only in shock. Then, he started whimpering and began to sniff her leg. She kept still, not wanting to accidentally disturb the animal until it dawned on her why he was like this; the Wolfsbane Potion. The Wolfsbane Potion, is a highly advanced and difficult potion that helps calm and regain control to the werewolf. It's a recent discovery and Hermione suddenly realized this was the affect it had on her Professor.

On all fours now, Moony clutched the bottom of her shirt between his teeth and pulled her down to the ground gently, as to not rip the material, or startle her. She obliged and sat on the cool ground as he circled her, until coming to a comfortable position and laid down, head in her lap and body wrapped around her protectively.

She smiled, petting his soft head and watching as he affectionately licked her other hand. The night went on like this, Hermione occasionally falling asleep, Moony laying next to her, growling at any creature that went near them. She felt protected, safe, and secure, feelings she hadn't felt in a really long time.

And when she awoke the next morning to find one Remus Lupin wrapped around her chilly body, that's when she realized, she had fallen helplessly in love with a werewolf.


End file.
